Runaway Run
by Shila
Summary: Duo crashes Heero and Relena's wedding, finally admitting his true feelings... 2x1 shonen-ai, songfic, a little Relena bashing, language


Runaway Run

Shila (Psycho Elf)

Archive: go 'head, jus lemme know

Warnings: songfic, shonen-ai, rated pg-13 for a kiss and language. runaway run by hanson (it fit, okay?).

Disclaimer: not mine. dey might live with me but dey not mine. don't sue. no money now, no make money off fic, we all good. 

{song lyrics}

thoughts

Runaway Run

{And I waited for you

And I waited for you}

Duo sighed. He swore his heart was broken. Shattered into tiny little peices.

Sure, he'd expected it. But thinking something was going to happen wasn't the same as having it happen. He hurt, all over, like someone had taken a cement roller and driven over him. Like he was nothing more than a flattened bug on a city sidewalk, people stomping him without a care in the world.

{Just a picture and a feeling and a face

How could I forget your touch 

Your warm embrace

And the shoes you wore with long black satin lace

As you walked into my mind}

The marriage announcement had come coldly in the mail after the war had ended. Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft. He'd been cordially invited but figured he'd just sit at home and mope. For one's love to be stolen by some vapid little airhead pained him enough. He didn't want to witness the comedically tragic occasion.

He could picture it in his mind. Heero standing impatienly at the altar while Relena walked slowly up the aisle. Just for shits and giggles he added himself, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Zechs, and even Treize to the small gathering of the groom's ushers. Duo himself had the little flip to his bowtie that indicated he was best man - Heero would do that much at least and it was his little mental wedding anyway - and he was watching it all with a stupid grin on his face and his hair let down for once. 

Relena had as bride's maids the doctor Sally Po, Catherine, Lady Une (hair up and glasses on just to scare people), Lucrezia Noin, Dorothy Catalonia, and Hilde. Lady Une was her Maid of Honor, lavender gown falling about her and looking rather out of place when coupled with such a hard face. 

He saw all this in his mind and couldn't help but laugh. Soon, though, he realized that this was truly happening. It finally sunk in and he collapsed to the ground, sobbing. 

Why am I crying? It's not like I ever told him about my feelings. We were just soldiers together. Closer than friends, closer than lovers. We were an elite fighting force with no semblance of normality but each other. Yeah, so a few times we all screwed around but it was just sex. Never love.

I wonder if my heart realized that...

{As you walked into this old forgotten hall

Just one look and I began to fall

Wish I could frame you and this feeling on the wall

To stare at til there is no time}

Heero stood in the dressing room on that fateful day, encased in a tighter-than-his-spandex tux that made him feel like a two-pound sausage stuffed in a half-pound casing. It also made him feel like he was an ornament, nothing real. 

It was true, though. To Relena he was just a childhood fantasy. He had no idea why he hadn't told her to bug the fuck off for the eighty-fourth time (he'd been counting all the times she asked him to marry her) and finally gave in. He was amazed at his lack of resilience. It hurt to know that Duo wasn't coming either; his old war friend had returned the invitation to him unopened. Apparently his best friend was done with him, now that the war had been over for more than a year. He sighed. He had been counting on Duo's cheery smile and casual teasing to take the edge off of Relena. But no, that was not to be. He hadn't thought about it for a reason but now that his mind touched on the subject he realized that he had held on to hear that playfully gibing voice nag him for self-destructing again. The only reason he was still alive today was because he'd made himself keep going. Just to prove Duo wrong, that not everyone he cared for died. After all, the five pilots were still alive. They had cared for each other, hadn't they? As friends? They had certainly had that warm sense of camaraderie during the war. They'd been close, all of them, because it was all they had.

{And I waited for you

Just hoping that you'd come back to me

And I waited for you}

He sighed and straightened the tie one last time. He'd had to make Quatre his best man because Duo wasn't coming. Quatre and Trowa had settled down together soon after the war, ignoring the way that Cathy had glared at the two of them. They were very happy and had this tiny little cabin out in the middle of nowhere where they stayed for weeks at a time, just to be alone together. He wished that he could have a little cabin of his own, with Duo to keep the house warm. That, however, was a thing of the past and as close as he would come to it again was sweet memories. He wasn't sure of what he felt for his old comrade-in-arms - no, wait, comrade-in-explosions - but he was sure that whatever it was was stronger than even the annoyance he felt with Relena. 

He heard a knock at the door. "Wha?" he mumbled, only half aware and still lost in his musings.

"It's time," said the soft voice of Wufei, cutting into his thoughts. He sighed one last time and plastered what he called, "the Duo grin," onto his face as he turned away from the mirror. He walked resignedly towards the door and out of it.

He heard it close behind him and nearly screamed. He couldn't do this...

{Run, run, runaway run

Maybe some day I will find someone too

Run, run, run away

Maybe some day, maybe some day...}

Duo yanked on the handlebars of his Harley. He roared the hawg past the honking traffic and up to the church doors, leaving the shiny black motorcycle right outside. (He'd improved it with parts of Deathscythe before it'd been destroyed. That bike could hit a hundred and fifty and it had a few nice "extra" features.)

He pulled open the church door and raced inside...

{From a distance watched the flowers brush your cheek

As you read the words I wrote I couldn't speak

And now I lay here broken heart and blistered feet

As you're spinning round my mind

And I waited for you

Dreamin' of you comin' to me

And I waited for you}

Heero stood at the altar, trepidation banished from his handsome face. Quatre and Trowa and Wufei stood close at hand. Their happiness for him seemed to make up for his lack of such an emotion as Relena, garbed in a majestic white dress, slowly made her way up the aisle. As she neared the altar, Heero could see her trying not to dance for joy. He restrained himself from rolling his eyes and once again plastered a smile over his features. He took her arm as she ascended the few steps to stand before the priest. He saw Quatre smiling hugely at him and Wufei with a quiet smile on his face. Trowa nodded with all seriousness, telling his friend that there was no turning back now. Heero could have cried at that moment. Being married to Relena was the last thing he wanted, but this whole ceremony, all of it... wasted?

He couldn't do that.

{Run, run, runaway run

Maybe someday I will find someone too

Run, run, run away

Maybe some day, maybe some day

When you weep you can know that it's alright

As you sleep I'll just follow your door light

We can talk just as long as we hold on tight

Just one breath is a million sighs

I can tell every breath that you're breathin'

I can feel every thought that you're thinkin'

We can talk it's a thousand years gone by

You and I}

Duo paled. The scene was exactly as he'd pictured - minus the OZzies, of course. And himself. He shook his composure back into place and strode up the aisle, people gasping and yelling and pointing. He pulled Relena away from his Heero and fell to one knee. He held out a tiny box to the one he loved and said in a whisper, "Gods, Heero, I can't live without you. Please marry me. We can live together and be happy and..." The braided boy trailed off, seeing the most honest expression of shock on Heero's face he'd never imagined. Just as he was about to break down and cry at this rejection, his friend and love reached down and pulled him up, wrapping strong arms around Duo's body and embracing him deeply.

Quatre was cheering and crying with this big smile on his face while Trowa simply held his beloved and smiled. Wufei grinned and grabbed the punch bowl, uncharacteristically dumping it overthe two kissing young men.

"Ahhh!!" yelled a red-juice-drenched Heero. "Damn you Wufei!"

Duo smiled and pulled his koi back into his arms. "Kill him later," he whispered huskily. "We have more important business to attend to..."

Heero nodded with a slight smile, and picking Duo up, he strode determinedly out the doors. The two of them sat on the bike and sped away, the other three pilots throwing rice after them long after they were gone. 

{Run, run, runaway run

Maybe some day I will find someone too

Run, run, run away

Maybe some day, maybe some day

Run, run, runaway run

Maybe some day I will find some way

Maybe some day, maybe some day

I'll run away, yeah}

Relena merely sat on the church stairs and sobbed.

~end~

my first songfic. please tell me what you think of it. kittiklaw@yahoo.com

Shila, Psycho Elf

okies, time for the after notes. you don't have to read this but this is Shil we're talkin about here. i'm messed. gotta spill credit to my "muses" and that damned creative urge. it just keeps churnin in my mind. until i realized to write it down, i acted it out. Live-Action RolePlaying (RiPping!!) so credit goes to Liddy~san for knocking concept of fic into head. *knocks skull* thick head. fast, but thick.

credit goes to Bootz cause she is Bootz and my best. More to my Lady cause the creativity is born of her Song. i'm gonna drop the det's cause ya don' need to know but Thalia touched this ficcie here. (well, Thalia touches anything with D-chan, so...)

Duo: I heard that!

Shil: So?

Duo: *sighs* Where'd Sage go?

Cye: Back to the dojo.

Duo: The what?

Tara: AAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! *launches herself at Duo, swinging sword and screaming*

Duo: *grabs his braid, screams, and runs*

Shil: *sighs*

Cye: Not again....

bya now! *poofs*

Shila Psycho Elf (finally gone!)


End file.
